Soul Link
by Akashicchi-ssu
Summary: "Everyone knows Arrancars and Shinigamis can't fall in love. But, it did happen. The Shinigami was close to Yamamoto-soutaichou, and the Arrancar just happened to be one of the Espada," said Kuchiki Byakuya when he was interviewed about the death of Kurosaki Yuki. READ and REVIEW please


**Me: I was thinking that maybe I should have a shot at a Bleach fanfic. I mean, I love Bleach but I never got the hang of writing fanfics for it, so this will be my first Bleach one-shot, celebrated on the happiest day of my life.**

**Disclaimer: Never owned any single anime, including Bleach. I just own my Oc, Yuki.**

**P.S.: Ulquiorra might be somewhat of an OOC…**

While they were having their dinner, I had excused myself to go out for some fresh air. When the coast was clear, I left.

I flash-stepped as fast as possible, heading over to the place he told me to wait for him. Upon arriving there, I sat on a tree and looked up at the sky.

_I'll come for you when the moon is at its brightest._

I hope he really does. It's been hell without him…

"What are you doing here?" someone demanded. I turned around and saw my older brother, Ichigo.

"Just enjoying the view." I replied.

"Your room has a good view." Ichigo said. "Why are you really here?"

"Didn't I just answer you?" I said.

He glared at me and said, "You're meeting up with that Arrancar, aren't you!?"

My eyes slightly widened. "Why would you say that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Your disappearances from the Human World… sometimes late for missions… You think I don't realize where you've been all this time?"

"And why would you imply that I was with an Arrancar, an enemy?"

"Why, can't you answer your own question?" he said.

I sighed. "Fine, yes. I _am_ meeting up with him. But as my brother, you would understand, wouldn't you? The things that a person would do for love?"

He growled and swung his sword at me. I dodged at the last minute and was shocked. _He would actually hurt his own sister? Fine._

I brought out my own sword and blocked his next attack.

"I would understand if you had told me sooner, Yuki!" Ichigo shouted. "But an Arrancar who happens to be an _Espada_!? That is out of the question!"

I dodged two more swings, but the third one scraped my cheek. Blood trickled down as I glared at him. "But, I-!"

"You what? _Love him_!?" Ichigo spat with venom.

All that took for him to snap was one word that escaped my lips, "Yes."

"Bankai!"

His attacks became stronger and faster, but I wouldn't attack him. He was my brother, and he was simply blinded.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

My eyes widened. _Is he serious…?!_

I braced myself for the impact, until I realized that it wasn't aimed for me. Whoever or whatever Ichigo's attack was aimed at managed to deflect it. I whipped my head around and saw him there, smirking at my brother.

"Ulquiorra!" I said.

He smirked at me and held my hand. "Let's go, Yuki."

I took one last glance at my brother, before going with him to Hueco Mondo.

At Hueco Mondo…

"Ulquiorra, why is there a Shinigami with you?" a man with blue hair, who I recognized as Grimmjow, asked. "Was she wandering around our base or something?"

Ulquiorra shook his head. "Nein. It's a complicated matter, which is why I'm bringing her to Aizen-sama."

Grimmjow looked at me with suspicion before leaving.

I let out a shaky breath as I looked at Ulquiorra. "If we tell him…"

"You know what might happen if we don't," he said.

I nodded my head. "But I'm having a really bad feeling about this…"

As we entered Aizen's room, he was there, on his chair, with Grimmjow beside him.

I glared slightly at Grimmjow. _Don't tell me that he fed Aizen some lies…_

"Ulquiorra, you have a Shinigami with you." Aizen said.

_No shit, Sherlock._

"Why is she here?"

"W-Well…" I began but Ulquiorra looked at me and I shut up.

"Well?"

"It's… um…" Ulquiorra stuttered. _How out of character of him…_

Aizen suddenly had that knowing and understanding look on his face. "Soul Link?"

Ulquiorra nodded.

Soul Link, as the name says, is when two souls are linked together. When one feels pain, the other feels it, too. When one dies, so does the other. The thing about Soul Links is that it would be with the person who truly loves you and that person is the one you truly love. Soul Links usually happened with two Shinigamis, or two Arrancars, but it was very rare for an Arrancar and a Shinigami to have one.

Aizen was silent, thinking. After a while, he said, "I understand, but just so you know, I am truly sorry for this…"

He stabbed Ulquiorra with a sword, and he fell. Because of the Soul Link, I felt the pain Ulquiorra felt and so I fell to the ground, surrounded with Ulquiorra's and my blood.

"…not."

(Author's POV)

Days later, a funeral was held for Yuki. Ichigo didn't attend it, choosing to stay in his room in Soul Society. He blamed himself for not trying harder to stop her from going. But, he blamed himself more for even trying to stop her. He couldn't stop true love.

Poor Karin. Yuki was the one who could actually make her open up and be lady like for once.

Poor Yuzu. Yuzu's a sweet, nice girl, and to think that she would never see her older sister again.

Poor Ichigo and the family. They had already lost their mother, and now, they even lost a sister.

At another part of Soul Society, Byakuya Kuchiki was being interviewed by a lot of reporters about the death of Yuki Kurosaki.

"Yuki was one of the best and youngest Shinigami Soul Society has ever had. She brought joy to this place. She made me enjoy life again, and to stop being serious for once.

Now that she's gone, it seems as though she took the happiness of the people in Soul Society with her in her grave.

When I found out about what happened, it made me think.

Everyone knows Arrancars and Shinigamis can't fall in love. But, it did happen. The Shinigami, Yuki, was close to Yamamoto-soutaichou, and the Arrancar, the Ulquiorra guy, just happened to be one of the Espada.

Perhaps, the lesson that the people obtained was that stopping love can cause great harm, and if there is unity, then this level of pain will ever be experienced."

**Me: SO, how was it? Yeah, I know, even Byakuya was being kind of OOC…**

**I just thought of the Soul Link, but if there is anyone out there who already had that idea, or it already IS an idea, then sorry, but I didn't know.**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


End file.
